warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuegan
]] Fuegan, "the Burning Lance," is an Aeldari Phoenix Lord and the founder of the Fire Dragons Aspect Warriors. History Asurmen, the "Hand of Asur," was the first Phoenix Lord. Prior to the Fall of the Aeldari, Asurmen was the Aeldari who led the Craftworlds away from the ancient Aeldari homeworlds of their now-lost interstellar empire and it was he who founded the first of the Aspect Warrior Shrines, the Shrine of Asur, upon a barren world of the same name his people initially settled. Asurmen found that he could not give up the Path of the Warrior to follow a different Asuryani Path, for he desired to use his skills to protect what remained of his species after the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh, "She Who Thirsts." From the Shrine of Asur sprang the first Aspect Warriors, and the Path of the Warrior was opened for the very first time to all Aeldari. Those Aeldari who wanted to follow this new path learned at the feet of their master, and in turn they assumed the mantle of Exarchs before spreading throughout the galaxy. The first Exarchs, the Asurya, the children of Asurmen, were the greatest of his students and went on to become the Phoenix Lords of the other Aspect Shrines, the first masters of the other specialised Aeldari combat disciplines. Fuegan learned the arts of war in the Shrine of Asur, under the eyes of Asurmen in that distant time, many Terran millennia ago, when the Warrior Aspects were first born. When the Asurya made their way across the galaxy, it was Fuegan who founded the shrines of the Fire Dragon upon the Craftworlds -- the Warrior Aspect whose teachings advocate the utter annihilation of the enemy so that his demise is assured beyond all doubt. Fuegan schooled his disciples in the arts of wielding fire and flame, of channelling and mastering the powers of the Dragon. It was his hope that the Aeldari could bring harmony through selective destruction rather than regarding oblivion as a force that could only bring discord. Fuegan was thought lost when the Shrine of Asur was destroyed by Arhra, the Fallen Phoenix. Fuegan disappeared for many centuries, before reappearing during the final battle at Haranshemash, "The World of Blood and Tears" in the Aeldari Lexicon, to fight alongside the Craftworld Aeldari. After that conflict Fuegan vanished into the Webway, and has travelled its secret, labyrinthine passageways ever since, tracking down the enemies of his ancient forebears. In 999.M41 he was seen during the Fall of Medusa V campaign leading a retinue of Fire Dragon Exarchs in assaulting an Imperial fuel distribution center. Prophecy Fuegan is a mighty hero to the Aeldari Craftworlds, often depicted holding the cosmic serpents of wisdom and entropy in his fiery grasp. In his footsteps entire worlds are set ablaze, for the Dragon of Aeldari myth is synonymous with destruction. Fuegan's gaze is flame; smoke rises from the blistering skin of those who do not address him with the proper respect, and those who truly earn his wrath are swiftly reduced to ash. In many ways it is Fuegan who most embodies the Aspect Warriors' obsession with their deadly craft. He devotes himself completely to the systematic and total persecution of the Aeldari race's enemies, pitilessly culling them one by one until their deaths form an unbroken chain of retribution stretching across the universe. The Aeldari believe that, with this chain, Fuegan intends to bind the Dragon at the end of days, though such a feat would mean mastery over destruction itself. The eventual fate of Fuegan is foretold in the last stanza of the Asuryata, the legend of the Phoenix Lords, known in full only to the Bards of Twilight. This passage says that it will be Fuegan who calls all of the Aeldari Phoenix Lords for the Last Battle, the Rhana Dandra, and the Burning Lance will be the last of his brethren to die in that conflict, when the footsteps of daemon kings and demigods shake the earth, resulting in the final death of the Aeldari race, and their Gods alike as the price for the elimination of Chaos within the Immaterium. Wargear and Fire Axe]] *'Phoenix Armour' - The legendary Phoenix Lords wear ancient, invaluable Aspect Armour so finely wrought it is proof against almost any weapon. *'Firepike' - Fuegan is armed with a massive, elongated fusion-based weapon known as a Firepike. These fusion weapons cause the molecules of the target to hyper-vibrate, generating so much heat that their targets burst into flames before suddenly liquefying and then evaporating into nothingness. *'Fire Axe' - This ancient weapon glows red with the heat of its forging. Massive in size and yet still possessed of the alien elegance that defines the works of Vaul, the Fire Axe has never cooled since the day it was crafted, and the Aeldari Lexicon runes on its surface constantly writhe in blazing agony. *'Melta Bombs' - Melta Bombs are portable incendiary devices utilising nuclear fusion-based Melta technology, and they are lethally effective against even heavily armoured units, as the intense directional blast of heat produced by the Melta reaction can burn its way through an armoured hull in a matter of seconds. Sources *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pp. 59, 62 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pg. 57 *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pg. 41 *''Codex: Eldar'' (2nd Edition), pp. 41, 84 es:Fuegan Category:F Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Aspect Warriors Category:Eldar Characters Category:Characters